


The Holiday Truce

by airmanon



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airmanon/pseuds/airmanon
Summary: As the winter holidays approach, Mugman and his brother Cuphead find the answer to one question: "Could those who see each other as enemies set aside their differences for even just one night?"Inspired by Extra Credits' Extra History episode on the Christmas Truce. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WUlPNWDvk-c





	The Holiday Truce

**Author's Note:**

> About the relationship tags... I didn't think the stuff I typed was enough to count as shipping, but I decided to add in the tags anyway just to be safe.  
> Edit: Ah, fixing typos.

**The Holiday Truce**

  
Mugman and his older brother Cuphead were running around the Inkwell Isles, tossing snowballs, singing songs, and just having fun on the snowy winter day. Snow was a fairly rare sight in Inkwell, for it only came around this time of year. It had been a few months since the Devil and King Dice were defeated and everyone was freed, so while some were still wary about the Casino, people were less diligent about warning people against it.

The two brothers, perhaps spurred on by the good feelings they had when they destroyed the contracts that freed the residents of Inkwell Isle from the Devil's service, decided to make gifts for everyone. Cuphead, likely gotten inspiration from when he and Mugman fought Baroness Von Bon Bon, had spent the past few weeks learning how to make cookies, sweets, and other such treats and put them in little bags that can easily fit inside a stocking.

  
Mugman on the other hand seemed to be trying something that took a bit more finesse to do. He attempted to make various crafts. Making little toys and trinkets for some of the other younger residents of Inkwell, and trying to make candles for the older residents. Mugman knew that it was going to be difficult, so he started much earlier than Cuphead had.

One winter day, a few days before Christmas Eve, admittedly, Cuphead and Mugman, seeing how they finished all their gifts early, decided to challenge themselves: Can they deliver their gifts to everyone on Inkwell Isle in one day? Mugman asked Cuphead where he got that idea, and Cuphead tilted his head as he replied, "Admittedly, it came from back then."  
Mugman's eyes widened, but nodded in understanding. After all, the two had about 24 hours to collect the soul contracts back when they had to do the Devil's work. Surely delivering gifts would be simpler than that, right?

And so, the two brothers set out to deliver the gifts they made. Everything was going great! While many were surprised by the early gifts, they seemed to love them all the same. When it came to the matter of Goopy Le Grande and Wally Warbles though, the brothers couldn't find them, but they left the gifts where they were sure the intended recipients would find them.

  
Things did take a little longer than anticipated, namely because they took a moment to speak with everyone on the way. It was already dark by the time they got to the Phantom Express and its crew, the last ones they had on the list.

 

However, after the Phantom Express left to continue work, Cuphead and Mugman were surprised at the fact that they both had some gifts left. Cuphead scratched his head, for he and Mugman both had the exact same number of gifts left to give. They already left the things they made for Elder Kettle where he would find them. They stopped by all the mausoleums looking for the Legendary Chalice. They visited Pork Rind's shop to give him his gifts. They even gave each other a present.  
Mugman checked the list and both brothers checked it twice. As far as they knew, they didn't miss anyone. So how could they have extra gifts left over? Mugman checked, but the extra ones weren't addressed to anyone.  
Cuphead sighed and suggested that they head back home.

 

Unfortunately for the brothers, they failed to notice that the wind was picking up. As the two were getting ready to go back home to Inkwell Isle 1, the snowfall had turned into a blizzard. They raced around, trying to find cover. Mugman thought he saw a cave, and shouted as he pointed to Cuphead, "Over there!"  
Cuphead had a sneaking suspicion that they should've recognized the cave. He shook the thought from his head as he saw Mugman was already starting to approach, only stopping to make sure his brother was alright. Cuphead nodded and followed Mugman.

 

Inside the cave, Mugman's eyes widened with concern as he said, "Oh no..."  
Cuphead looked at where Mugman was staring and sighed, "The Devil's Casino. I had a feeling this cave was familiar."  
Mugman was worried about what would happen if The Devil was back. Cuphead started to make his way towards the snow-covered building as he pointed out, "Would you rather freeze to death out there, Mug? Surely, we can hide out just one night."

 

Mugman gulped as he followed Cuphead. The two didn't get too far inside before they saw various members of the King's Court - King Dice's minions. They were asleep and clearly trying to stay warm. Backing off a bit, Cuphead whispered that they might have to sneak past them, but when Mugman asked how, Cuphead then remembered the gifts they still had leftover. When the brothers checked, it clicked. They had enough to potentially use it as an excuse if those underlings woke up.  
As they were quietly tip-toeing past the King's Court, Cuphead and Mugman each dropped off a gift near them. When one of the sleeping group, Phear Lap, stirred and looked as though he might wake up, Mugman turned around and whispered, "Happy Holidays."  
To the relief of the cups, Phear Lap fell back asleep and never noticed. Unfortunately, that small voice echoed to where someone did wake up.

 

Cuphead and Mugman were exploring the casino, trying to figure out a good place to hide. Eventually, they found a door that they were sure was one that King Dice was unlikely to check, especially since it seemed to be the room farthest from the main parts of the casino. However, when Cuphead opened the door, he and Mugman froze (figuratively); King Dice and the Devil himself were there, and they were wide awake.  
Dice, in a tone far more serious than normal, remarked, "You two are rather bold, coming down here."

 

However, Dice didn't move from where he was. As Cuphead and King Dice were getting into a battle of wits and puns with both trying to avoid raising their voice too high, Mugman glanced over and saw that the Devil was shivering to no end.  
Mugman realized that Dice wasn't moving because he was trying to help the Devil stay warm despite the cold. Mugman checked his inventory and saw that there were exactly two unsent gifts left. Glancing at Cuphead, Mugman gulped. The mug in blue had an idea, but it might end up being just as risky a gamble as that which landed the brothers in trouble in the first place.  
Seeing King Dice and Cuphead moving a bit away from the Devil, Mugman figured that it was now or never.

 

As Mugman started to move, he accidentally dropped one of the two gifts which rolled towards King Dice. The Devil had kept his eye on Mugman, unsure as to what the mug was thinking.  
King Dice saw the small thing wrapped in purple roll towards him and he picked it up. Cuphead realized then that Mugman wasn't where he was before. King Dice, looking at the small thing, then asked, "What's this?"  
The Devil was equally confused when he saw Mugman approach with something in his hands. From the arm that was still healing and the sheer cold, the Devil felt almost helpless. To the demon's surprise, and undoubtedly the surprise of Cuphead and King Dice as well, Mugman extended the small package and said with a smile, "Happy Holidays!"

 

Just as the Devil took the small package from Mugman's hands, Cuphead realized exactly what Mugman was planning, reached into his inventory, and shouted, "Here, catch!"  
The Devil quickly caught the bag that Cuphead tossed his way, equally surprised. King Dice felt dumbfounded, and that confusion only increased when Cuphead handed the man a similar bag and grinned, "Happy Holidays!"

 

It became clear to Dice that the cups were giving these things to them, but Dice could not figure out why. After all, just a few months ago, they were enemies. The Devil had opened up the packages he was given, and after seeing the well-crafted candle, looked like he was getting tears in his eyes.  
Cuphead and King Dice walked over to where Mugman and the Devil were, wondering what was going on. King Dice then asked, "Boss? Is everything alright?"

 

Just as King Dice finished asking the question, the Devil surprised the other three in the room by hugging them all while crying, "Thank you..."

 

King Dice, realizing that they should give something in return, excused himself for a bit. By the time King Dice came back, the Devil had calmed down and was talking to the two cups. The Devil then excused himself, effectively swapping places with Dice.  
King Dice was honestly confused with how his boss was behaving that night. Dice had struggled a bit in finding something, but he did manage to locate something for each cup.

 

Cuphead and Mugman were legitimately surprised, but they decided to open up the gifts anyway. The two knew that Dice seemed like he wanted them to open it. Cuphead found a set of stones with symbols on them, and Mugman found what seemed like a deck of cards much different from the cards that Dice normally had. King Dice explained that they were Rune-stones and a deck of Tarot cards.

 

As the Devil finally got back, he saw that Dice was showing the two cups how to use the new tools they had. When the demon gave the gifts he had to the cups, the two brothers were surprised at what they were. They each received a pair of bracelets that were of a particular color (Cuphead had gotten red bracelets and Mugman received blue ones). But these bracelets were magical. Not only did they automatically adjust in their size to fit the wearer, but they each had an elemental magic in them. Cuphead's red bracelets had fire magic, while Mugman's blue ones had ice magic.

 

As the two cups expressed thanks, the Devil thought to himself and felt touched. Perhaps this one night, things could be different.  
When Dice suggested that Cuphead light the candle Mugman made, Cuphead nodded and the lit candle seemed to have a warmth that wasn't really known down in Inkwell Hell. The four talked, sang songs, joked around, and shared stories throughout the night, until, at last, they fell asleep.  
The next morning though, Mugman woke up quickly, because he was afraid that the Devil and King Dice might take advantage of them. Cuphead and King Dice were fast asleep. Mugman felt his heart pound; where did The Devil go?

 

Mugman got his answer when he felt a hand on his left shoulder and heard a familiar voice ask, "Mugman?"  
The mug in blue turned and, looking the demon in the eyes, asked, "Yes, sir?"

 

The Devil thought a moment. It was the perfect time to take revenge on the cups for what they did, and he knew it. But from the generosity that they showed the night before, and how Mugman wasn't trying to run or fight back despite knowing the danger he might be in... The Devil couldn't bring himself to go through with it. He felt something stir inside him.

 

Finally, the demon sighed, "I... can't thank you enough for what you did last night."  
Mugman, a little stunned, only let out a "Huh?"

 

The Devil then said, "Even though we're enemies, you still showed such kindness, and to trust me and Dice not to harm you and your brother or take your souls? That takes a kind of bravery I've never seen before."  
Mugman was too stunned to speak. The Devil shook his head and sighed, "This truce can't last though. I think we both know that."  
Mugman nodded in understanding. The Devil glanced at Dice and saw that he was still asleep along with Cuphead. Turning back to Mugman, the Devil then said, "Just this once, I'll let you and your brother go. I can't promise that Dice will grant the same thing, so if I were you, I'd get going before he wakes up."  
Mugman nodded and held out his hand, "Thank you, Mr. Devil, sir."  
The Devil shook Mugman's hand and said, "No, thank you."

 

Mugman decided to just carry the sleeping Cuphead as best as he could instead of trying to wake him up at the risk of waking King Dice. Luckily for Mugman, his brother woke up just as they got outside of that room. Cuphead, rubbing his eyes, then said, "Mornin' Mug. What's going on?"  
Mugman simply smiled, "Morning Cup. It's time to head home."  
Cuphead was wide awake as he realized that Elder Kettle was likely worried sick. As the two cups raced towards the exit, the members of the King's Court, who by now saw the gifts they were given, chimed "Thanks!" and Cuphead and Mugman called out "Happy Holidays!" as they headed out.  
Once the boys were out of the Devil's Casino, Cuphead and Mugman were relieved to see that the blizzard subsided. Cuphead was unaware of the fact that The Devil was awake and so thought that he and Mugman woke up first. Mugman thought about clearing things up, but shook his head with a smile. He decided to keep this his little secret for now.

 

Back in the Casino, King Dice had realized that the Devil was awake before Cuphead was and questioned why he didn't take advantage of that. The Devil, with a playful smirk, simply brushed it off by pointing out that Mugman was awake first. The truth was, The Devil and Mugman woke up at around the same time, but Mugman hadn't quite figured that out until after leaving Inkwell Hell.

 

Meanwhile, when Cuphead and Mugman got back home to Elder Kettle, the brothers were not surprised at how Elder Kettle was worried. When Cuphead explained what happened (showing the bracelets and rune-stones that he received), Elder Kettle seemed to just be glad that the two came back in one piece and apparently not in debt to the Devil this time. Mugman couldn't help but look up at the sky. If it weren't for the deck of tarot cards and the blue bracelets that he received, Mugman would've believed that it was all just a dream. Elder Kettle and Cuphead took notice of this and asked Mugman if something was bothering him. Mugman turned to face his family as he admitted, "Honestly, I'm having a hard time believing this Holiday Truce happened."

  
Elder Kettle thought a moment, and admitted that this wasn't the first time enemies behaved like friends during the holiday season, and offered to share the story of when such a thing happened before. With a smile, both cups nodded and went inside to hear the story.


End file.
